A Door in the Niban Bay
by BloodOfTheBlackRose2015
Summary: 'Unworthy' He should've stayed out. He should've listened when he was warned. 'Unworthy.' He should've turned around when Haskill gave him the chance. But he didn't… 'Unworthy!" Now he's paying the price. And the price is his life. Will have yaoi with main character and Sheogoarth and death in end. Rated M for sex, drugs and more.


**Author: BlackRose10624**

**Declaimer: This is a fan made parody! I no own Oblivion, the Shivering Psles or any of the Elder Scrolls!**

**SUMMARY: 'Unworthy!' He should've stayed out. He should've listened when he was warned. 'Unworthy.' He should've turned around when Haskill gave him the chance. But he didn't… 'Unworthy!" Now he's paying the price. And the price is his life. **

Chapter One: A Door in the Niban Bay

Baiai had it all. He is the Grand Champion of the Arena, the Listener in the Dark Brother Hood, the head Arch-Mage in the Mages Guild, the Gray Fox in the Thieves Guild, the Master of the Fighters Guild, the Divine Crusader of the Nine Divines and he saved Cyrodiil for the forces of Oblivion. The world was at his mercy. But he wanted more. Though what he wanted truly, he didn't know.

So when heard about a strange door in the Niban Bay, he had to cheek it out. Especially if it was going to cause harm to his home town, Bravil.

And that's how Baiai ended up in a small dingy, on his way to the small isle in the Niban Bay, that before he thought he'd never be going to due to its size.

"It's a good thing you're goin' out here now." The Orc rowsman said. "People who go out here never come back… least never the same, anyways."

"Is what is beyond that door, that bad?" Baiais' Argonain voice asked, which was quite odd given that he looked like an Imperial.

"From what I've heard, I couldn't tell ya'. Personally, I couldn't tell you. I ain't gone in myself. Not that I want to." The Orc said. He tied the dingy was tied to a strangely huge mushroom before Baiai departed.

Baiai noted the isles twisted, otherworldly geography overgrown with vegetation he knew couldn't be found anywhere else in Cyrodiil, the isle is an oddity in and of itself - and certainly worth investigating.

Near the peak of the island stands a Bravil guard, and an unhinged female Khajiit, as well as a strange, monolithic statue of three faces joined at their eyes depicting drastically different emotions. What appears to be a rift in the fabric of reality itself emanates from the mouth of the central face, emitting a heavenly blue glow.

"Don't go in there!" The guard yelled at him. "People go in there and come out… different."

"…Interesting…" Baiai said before turning his attention to the blue glowing doorway. Beofre his eyes, he see a High Elf manle emerge from the doorway.

"I won't go back! You can'y make me!" He screamed before the guard attacked him. Suddenly, a voice comes out of thin air.

_"Unworthy, unworthy, unworthy! Useless mortal meat. Walking bag of dung! A nice effort, though. A shame he's dead. These things happen. Bring me a champion! Rend the flesh of my foes! A mortal champion to wade through the entrails of my enemies! Really, do come in. It's lovely in the Isles right now. Perfect time for a visit." _

"Did you hear that? Voices out of nowhere! I'd stay out of there if I was you." The guard warned again.

Baiai looked back up to the glowing statue. To say the least, he was curious. And that's all he needed to go inside.

Upon entering the door, Baiai find himself in a small, nondescript room. A door , situated directly opposite from him, but between him and this exit is a large stone table. Seated at the desk, upon which sits an ominously ticking metronome, is a dour looking male Breton.

"Ran Baiai. Quite a celebrity in Cyrodiil, aren't you?" The man asked. "But here… maybe. Maybe you might do to please my Liege."

"Your Liege…?" Baiai questioned. "And how to you know my name?"

"Oh I know more than your name. I know that you are 25% Argonain, 25% Khajiit, 25% Dark Elf and 25% Imperial. Quite the cross breed." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Baiai asked grabbing the hikt of his blade. No one knew who he truky was. The few who did, died long ago.

"No one for you to be worring about spilling your secerts." The man said. "My name is Haskill and if you wish to see my Liege, Lord Sheogoarth, you'll have to go to hos palace in NEW Sheoth. Of course you could always turn around and leave. Not many servive with their sanity. And I bet you'll lose your sanity as well."

Baiai watchs as Haskill stands and exits through the door just before the entire room vanishes, light streaming in through holes growing ever larger, as it becomes apparent to him that the room was not a room at all, but a shelter made of hundreds, if not thousands, of fluorescent butterflies. The swarm travels off into the bizarre, alien horizon, leaving Baiai by himself to travel in the strange land he knew nothing of.

**AN/ So? Whatcha think? Does he, Baiai, keep his sanity or lose it to the Madgod? Any ideas? Oh! There will be yaoi later with Sheaogoarth and Baiai and death in the end.**


End file.
